United Worm Regiment Begins
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: How the U.W.R. was formed...
1. Teamless

**A/N : This story is about the beginning of the U.W.R. team in my first and the first Worms story ever (probably) : 'Undead War'.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Worms series. I do own my own characters (probably every characters existed in here.)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 : Teamless.

On the top of the hill, stood a large building with a grenade banner on the walls. The walls were covered with wires, and worms were seen patrolling on every corner.

It was the headquarters of the Worms Army. It was designed to withstand almost every form of assault. Land mines everywhere, spotlights on every towers, and don't forget the alarms. There are also some secret underground escape routes suppose if the fortress falls, and to make sure it doesn't fall to the wrong hand, there's always the self-destruct button on the mainframe tower.

It was 12 o'clock. The sun was shining brightly in the open sky. Birds were singing in the forest. It was a sunny day.

A worm wearing white gloves and gray helmet was seen carrying a bag. He was heading toward the fortress. As he saw the large structure upon his eyes, he smiled. "At last. The Worms Army Headquarters." He spoke as he began to walk to the building.

Upon his arrival, the worms who were guarding the gate held their weapons tightly and pointed them at him. "Halt! State your business!"

"I'm here for the recruitment."

The guards returned back to their ease stance. "Very well. Access granted." The worm walked inside, but he caught something strange on the face of some of the guards. They were… staring at him with unexplainable emotions. Strange? Funny? But the worm just dismissed them and continued on his way.

* * *

As he entered the mainframe building, he took a glance on the soldiers inside. ALL of them were standing in groups, then it hit the young worm.

He needs a team.

But it was already too late to turn back. He need to face the General, whether he had a team or not.

* * *

"Name?"

"Jeff Wormoore, sir."

"Team?"

Jeff stood with his mouth kept shut. The General was staring at him with a frown, "Don't tell me you don't have one."

The poor embarrassed worm was still silent. The General knew the answer, and got mad, "You do realize that we don't accept lone worm don't you?"

"Y-yes sir. I do."

Without a warning, the General swung his fist to the table, "Get out from my office!"

"S-sir!" Jeff stuttered. "Please give me some time to gather my team! I promise, I'll be back with 5 more worms!"

"We have strict rules Mr. Wormoore! You are not getting my permission!"

"Please! I need to join the Army this year! Please give me a chance!" Jeff pleaded to the General.

The General was silent for a while, then he spoke, "Very well. I'll give you 84 hours to gather your team. Longer than that, you're not going to be part of the Army, **FOREVER**!"

Jeff considered the risk, and in 10 seconds, he answered with a salute, "Thank you, sir! I'll gather my team 84 hours, no more!"

"Now, dismissed before I changed my mind!"

Jeff quickly walked out. He was happy and worried at the same time. He had his chance, but if he failed, he wouldn't be able to join the Army. But he was sure he had more than enough time to gather his men.

**

* * *

**

A/N : So, how do you like it? Review please!


	2. Trip to the City

**A/N : Thanks for the review HeatBlastMan! I really appreciate it! It feels like I finally found back my purpose writing on this site!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the worms series. I'm not sure who owns them, probably Team17**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Trip to the city.**

Jeff made his way out of the base. He was thinking about how he will gather teammates as he walked on the corridor.

"Hi, little guy."

Jeff turned his head to the worm who called him. The worm wore a cap with a blazing fire mark on it.

"Hi." Jeff replied.

"The name's Louis. I'm from Fiery Team."

"Jeff. Teamless." He shook Louis' hand.

"Teamless? Really? How did you manage to sign up? If I remembered correctly, the General's not a worm who will neglect the rules."

"Well, I almost got rejected, but we've agreed that in one week, I'll gather 5 teammates."

"Want an advice? Take a trip to the nearest city."

Jeff raised his eyebrow as the response. "Really." Louis spoke, "I met my teammates there. The city is full of potential worms. Well, if you don't believe me, just give it one hell of a try."

Jeff's face lit up, but suddenly he realized there was a problem, "But it is miles away from here. I don't have any transport that can take me there fast."

"Got it covered." Louis took out a silver key from his pocket. "You can borrow our spare bombing plane on the airfield. The number of the garage is '14'."

"Thank you!" Jeff grabbed the key. "If I succeeded, my team would be in your debt."

"No problemo. We're always ready to help anyone." Louis along with his team gave Jeff 2 thumbs up. "That's what we do. Don't waste your time, get a move on!"

Jeff nodded and sped up to the airfield as fast as he could.

* * *

Jeff had flown the Fiery Team's bombing plane to the city for 5 minutes. He was really close now. Jeff took a guide book of the city awhile sitting on the pilot seat.

The plane was red, unlike most bombing planes, which were painted blue, or yellow. Louis was right when he said Jeff wouldn't miss it. The plane was still in good shape. 'Louis and his teammates must've rarely used this.' Jeff thought.

A couple of seconds later, the airport was visible. Jeff gently landed the plane on the lane. Although lacking of flying skills, Jeff was able to make a smooth landing. He was really lucky that every bombing plane was designed to be easy to pilot.

* * *

After going out from the airport, he wandered aimlessly on the sidewalk. He saw lots of tall building covering the city. 'Wow, I should visit this city more often.' Jeff thought.

"Jeff! Is that you?"

Jeff was startled to hear that familiar voice. "Marcus?" His eyes looked for the source of the sound.

"Over here!" He saw a hand being raised in the air. Jeff rushed forward, and finally found a tall and skinny worm with sunglasses on his eyes. It was really Marcus, his friend in the university. "Boy, it's very good to meet you here."

"Same here." Replied Jeff cheerfully, "I thought I would never meet you again after we left Worminkle University."

"So, what brings you here, old pal?"

Jeff told Marcus about his agreement with the General, about him trying to search for teammates. Marcus nodded, "Well, meet your first teammate. I'd be glad to join the army."

"You really mean that?"

"Sure. After all, I'm currently jobless."

Suddenly, Jeff and Marcus heard some noises in the alley. "Come back here you little thief!" A voice spoke. "I'm gonna skin you alive!"

A short worm leaped on the air and hit Jeff. Both worms fell flat on the cement. "Hey, get off me!" Jeff grunted. The short worm got up and hid behind Marcus.

"Huh?" Marcus said confusedly.

2 big and tall worms walked out and pointed at Marcus. "You! Hand over that thief! Or else!" One of them threatened.

"Why? Did he do something bad to you?" Marcus asked.

"He stole my wallet! No one steals from me and stays alive to open it!" The big worm clenched his fist.

Marcus turned to the thief, only to find that he wasn't there anymore. "On the floor!" Jeff whispered.

Marcus looked down, to find the worm proned on the floor. "Well?" Marcus turned back to the impatient big worm, "Where is he?"

'They couldn't see him! Is he some kind of a darksider worm?' Jeff said to himself.

"Okay." Jeff spoke, "I'm gonna give you my own money, but please let him go."

Marcus stared at Jeff questioningly, Jeff just blinked his eye in response.

"If you have enough that is."

"Don't worry. I have more than enough to cover it." Jeff hand over his own money from his wallet. "Enough for you?"

"Okay, we let him go. But if he ever shows up…" He gestured a throat slit, which made Marcus shuddered, but Jeff only nodded.

"I guarantee you. He won't."

As both the worms walked away, the thief rose up. "Phew! Thank you stranger!" The thief was about to run, but Jeff caught his arm.

"Oh, not so fast. We didn't save you for free." Said Jeff.

"What? But I don't have…"

"You have a lot of them I'm sure. But it's not the money I want. It's you I want, or should I say, _we _want." Jeff looked at Marcus as he said 'we'.

"What?" said Marcus, "You're going to recruit this… thief?"

"He know how to play as a darksider. He'd be a valuable teammate."

"Teammate? You mean you want me to join you in the army?" exclaimed the thief. "That's my dream! I always want to quit being a criminal! Well, count me in!"

Jeff grinned. Luck is on his side today. "Well, state your name, private." He joked.

"Alexei, sir! The True Darksider!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You are the True Darksider?" asked the surprised Marcus. "You mean, you are from the Darksider family?"

"Yup. Sadly, there weren't many of us anymore. Just me and my lil' sis. I always want to rebuild my family, but I don't know. But maybe being the part of the army will help me."

"Okay, welcome to the team!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N : There's an info about Darksider and Lightsider. You can find them in Wormopedia in Worms 3D games, if you got gold for High Stakes mission. I assure you, Darksiders and Lightsiders are not about evil and good, but rather coward and suicidal. I myself played with both Darkside and Lightside tactics, depends on the situations.**

**Review!**


End file.
